


A claimed woman

by MrsRemusLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRemusLupin/pseuds/MrsRemusLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Evans loves Remus Lupin, how will it all work out?<br/>Disclaimer- I don't own anyone other than Rose!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A claimed woman

My heart lifted as Remus plonked himself beside me, his books and parchments scattering all over the table. He gave a wry grin.  
"Enough books there Remus?" I teased, grinning back at him. Remus was my best friend, and also my long lasting crush, though he didn't know. I was friend zoned well and truly.  
"Just a bit of light reading."  
I gawped at his serious expression. He maintained it for a few moments before he broke out into hushed chuckles, though I daresay he could've bellowed in his laughter and Madam Pince would've forgiven him, the mature librarian had a soft spot for my werewolf friend. Once he'd finished laughing and I'd stopped shaking my head I began to babble about the homework we were supposed to be doing.  
"Amortentia...such a clichéd potion to study. I mean how ridiculous! Obviously Sluggie's attempt to liven up another dull year, don't you think Remus?"   
He didn't respond.  
"Remus?" I glanced up to him from the page I was reading. "Oh."  
Remus's gaze was fixed firmly on the figure of Amalie De La Fontaine, the exchange student who'd just joined us in our sixth year, she was from Beauxbatons.   
I sighed.  
Remus had a crush on Amalie, had done since the moment she'd arrived in the Great Hall and naturally as I was his only female friend he'd told me, see what I mean I'm friend zoned? I watched her for a moment, she was in Ravenclaw and looked good in the colours, she had white blonde hair, big blue eyes and such a smile, I often thought she must've been part veela at least.  
I turned back to my books, Remus wouldn't study properly now he'd spotted her, his favourite sport was Amalie watching whenever she was around, so I started to pack away my books, parchment and ink.  
I heard a sigh beside me and saw Remus prop his hand under his chin, resting his arm on the desk.  
I slipped my bag on my shoulder and stood up. My movement must've jolted Remus's mind from Amalie, though his eyes remained fixed on her.  
"What were you saying Rose?" He couldn't sound more distracted if he tried.   
"Nothing." I could feel the tears beginning to grow in my eyes, I turned away from him and put a book back on the shelf.  
"Where are you going? It can't be time for us to leave already, surely?" He'd finally turned to me, I kept my head turned down.  
"No, you have hours yet Remus. I've got rather a headache, I'm going to find Lily and say goodnight." I lifted my head but kept my eyes lowered, pretending that the burning light of the candles on the table was painful.  
"Oh, shall I walk you back to the common room? Would you like some chocolate?" He fumbled around in his pockets for some.  
"No thanks Remus, chocolate only makes it worse I'm afraid." I smiled sadly at him, the tears were really pricking at my eyes now, sadness beginning to seep into my voice. "You stay here, I'll be fine. See you."  
"Alright Rose, see you." He frowned at me as I left the library.  
The second I was in the corridor outside the tears started to stream down my face, I didn't move to rub them away, I didn't make any sounds I just strode away to the shortcuts that would get me back to the tower within mere minutes.

After what felt like an eternity even though it couldn't have been more than a few minutes I found myself in front of the fat lady who guarded our common room, the Tower of Gryffindor.  
"Rose!" The woman was motherly, she rather liked my twin Lily and I. "What on earth is the matter?"  
"He'll never love me, never. I'm too much of a friend, just one of the guys." I shook my head making more tears fall.  
"Remus?" She smiled sadly.  
"H...how did you k..know?" I sniffled.  
"I see lots of things from here." She put her hand over her heart, her own eyes started to become watery. "I'd pass you a hankie if I could, give you a hug too. But I'm afraid I can't. Instead I'll just let you in now, without the password. Sleep well Rose."  
"Thank you." I rubbed the picture frame as she swung open for me. I slipped in and strode through the passage into the well lit and fairly empty common room. I saw Peter and James playing against Lily at wizards Chess, I gave a slight whimper, an attempt at a chuckle. My sister was notoriously competitive and an extremely good player, it didn't surprise me that it was two against one. Sirius was watching the game over my twins shoulder, a huge grin on his face.  
My noise had brought their attention to me, which wasn't my intention. When they looked to me I scurried away, horrified. I knew my green eyes must've been red rimmed, cheeks tear stained, my fiery red hair falling from its customary French plait. I hurried up the girls dormitory stairs and into our dorm. I leapt onto my bed, flicked my wand at the curtains so they were magicked shut, only I or a teacher would be able to open them now. I heard the door reopen and the shuffle of several feet just moments after the red velvet drapes closed.  
"Rose?" It was Lily. "Rosie, what happened?"  
At the caring tone in her voice I started to sob quietly.  
I heard a bit more shuffling.  
"Thorn?" A rather serious and subdued sounding Sirius had spoken. "What's wrong?"  
"Are you all out there?" I whispered.  
"Me, Sirius, James and Peter." Lily answered. "What's wrong?"  
"Why do I do it to myself Lil? Why?" I opened the curtains and flung myself into her arms, a move she was clearly anticipating because they were already open for me.  
"Do what Love?" James rubbed my back.  
I bit my lower lip and pulled away from Lily, looking at the people I called friends. Perhaps I should tell them. I must've been looking at them oddly, or in a way that Sirius recognised because he was the next to speak, and there was a twinkle in his eye.  
"What haven't you told us?"  
Lily looked confused. "Please, Rose wouldn't keep anything from us, especially not from me."  
I gulped, looking sheepishly at the rug underneath my feet.  
"If I didn't know better," Sirius smiled slyly. "I'd say she's in love."  
The others laughed, they thought I'd have told them if I were. Their peals of laughter came to an incredulous pause when they realised I was blushing, the tears no longer falling from my eyes.  
"Who?" Lily demanded excitedly. "Does he know? Are you dating him?!"  
I sighed, making a mental note to get Sirius back for this.  
"He doesn't know Lily." I grinned self depreciatingly. "He likes someone else anyway, he and I are just friends. It's Remus."  
My declarative was met with shocked silence and then a clamour of voices as they all shouted at once, all with huge smiles on their faces.  
"Guys." I tried, but then had to shout to get them to hear. "GUYS. He doesn't like me at all, not like that, he fancies Amalie not me."  
"Oh."  
"So why were you crying?" Lily sat down on my bed, pulling me beside her, she rubbed soothing circles on my back.  
"Because I've been in love with him since second year, my feelings only grew stronger when I worked out he was a werewolf. I've hidden it all this time and now I have to be a dutiful friend and just stand by as I watch him yearn for someone else. Have you any idea how much that hurts?!" My voice became quieter as I spoke, until I finally whisper sobbed the last part.  
"You've liked him since second year?!" Sirius cried. "But that's like four years!"  
I nodded.  
"Fuck. Rose." James was flabbergasted but grinning. "I think though, with a little help from us all he would fall in love with you. Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?"  
"Yes." Peter, Sirius and Lily said, smiling similarly.  
"No?" I asked, as they spoke.  
"Thorn dearest," Sirius slung an arm around my shoulders. "You're going to thank us for this. Now, come with us."

Twenty minutes later I was nervously stepping into the room of requirement which looked surprisingly like an uptown boutique specialising in beautiful outfits, the far left area looked suspiciously like a make up and hair dressers shop. Lily dragged me in excitedly, pulling me straight towards a rail of lacy dresses that I couldn't help but finger lightly with a smile on my face.  
"So what exactly IS the plan?" I turned to speak to James and Sirius who were leaning casually against the closed doors, Lily was pulling a few dresses off the rail and piling them up in Peter's arms.  
"Well," James smirked at me. I felt rather uneasy.  
"You're going to make Remus jealous." Sirius winked, finishing off James's sentence.  
"What?!" I shuddered. "One, how am I supposed to do that? And two, that'll never work!"  
"Oh but it will." Sirius grinned. "Remus is a wolf, and he's possessive, you've always been 'his'. Moony became soul bonded to you in third year when you managed to become a wolf animagi, making him jealous will make his possessiveness break out, he'll have to act on his feelings."  
"Wait, he...he's soul bonded to me?!" My knees buckled and I expected to crash to the ground, but amazingly a chair was beneath me, I loved this room.  
"Yeah. We thought you knew. Didn't you see the glow that time you transformed into Thorn?" Lily brushed a hair off my forehead. She peered into my eyes, concerned. "You're meant to be, so what we are doing is just giving what will happen a nudge so that it happens now is all."  
I contemplated all they'd told me for a while, whilst Lily and Peter continued looking through clothes.  
"How exactly?" I directed the question to Sirius, he seemed to have the answers.  
"Yours truly." He said, pointing to himself. "I'll bring up the fact that although he'll eventually claim you he hasn't acted on it so I've asked you out. I take you on a date, we'll get back late at night, share a kiss in front of him and hopefully by that point he'll act on his feelings."  
"I have to kiss you?" My face fell.   
"Hey! Padfoot is a catch!" James defended him, misinterpreting my facial expressions. "He's a great kisser."  
"How do you know James?" Lily laughed. Then stopped, looked at their faces and then continued. "Sweet Morgana, you've kissed each other?!"  
"It was a dare!" The shouted at once.  
Lily laughed a little more, but the guys turned to me.  
Sirius crouched down in front of me, my face was turned down and my cheeks were bright red.  
"What is it? It's just a kiss, no biggie." He smiled, a genuine caring smile.  
"It's just I...I..I've n..never kissed anyone before. It'll be my first." I stumbled over my words in embarrassment.  
Sirius drew me into a hug, it was comforting and reassuring.  
"It'll be alright, I'll give you a proper one before the one in front of him. I'll make it special and everything." He promised.  
We pulled apart and I smiled gratefully at him.  
"Now go" he nudged me towards Lily. "Go get dressed, meet me in the library when you're ready, I'll be with Remus so best acting skills please."  
I nodded and went over to my sister.

Half an hour later I was staring at the mirror in front of me. An hour ago I'd been an emotional wreck, crying over how sad I felt and now I was dressed up to the nines ready to go on a date (albeit a fake one) to get the guy of my dreams. Lily and Peter had worked wonders on me. At Lily's insistence I'd donned a dark green dress, it was skin tight (so I had to go knicker less) and knee length but because of the extremely low top, it was open all the way to my belly button, I had to go bra less. She slipped a leather jacket on my shoulders, a pair of shiny black stilettos that matched were on my feet. I pulled my long fiery locks from beneath the jacket, it was a sleek straight curtain of red that fell to my waist. Peter had done my makeup, and actually it was really good! I had black lined eyes, so that my green Iris's popped, and wet look coral lips. The woman in the mirror was a stranger to me, she wasn't a prim and proper school girl, she was a sexy seductress. I gulped at myself. Then raised my head and grinned, I could do this, I would do this!  
Lily nodded encouragingly, she walked with me to the library. Just before I went in I stopped to talk to her.  
"Will this work Lils?" Butterflies were fluttering round my tummy.  
"If it doesn't we'll find another way, and another and another until it does work." She smiled softly.  
I glanced at the library doors apprehensively.  
"He won't even glance at me Lils, Amalie's in there." I sighed.  
Lily snorted.  
"Rose, for a guy not to notice you he'd have to be blind. Seriously. Now, go have fun. I'll be waiting in the common room for you later."   
With a final beam at each other I crossed into the library. As I walked towards the back where I knew Sirius and Remus would be I felt all the eyes in the library upon me, I grinned to myself.  
I stopped in front of the desk. Remus's eyes turned round and then dark with desire as he saw me. I had to bite my lip to refrain from grinning too widely at him, but I think it must've looked sexy because he suddenly gave a little choke, causing Sirius to smirk at me as he patted his friend on the back.  
"Ready to go then Sirius?" I noticed that I sounded a little breathless, even to my own ears.  
"Yeah." He stood up, then leant down to speak to Remus. "We'll finish off our discussion later Moony, in the common room." His voice dropped, but I could still hear it. "I've hit the fucking jackpot, look at her!" Then returned to his normal level. "See you."  
The devilish marauder glided over to me, I noticed he was in a black suit minus a tie, and the top buttons were undone. He kissed my cheek gently and slipped an arm around my waist, although really I suppose his hand was rather near my bottom. We walked away from Remus together.  
"Don't look back." He ordered.  
I nodded slightly and kept my eyes forwards, but I saw from the corner of my eyes that Sirius did turn back and gave a thumbs up to whoever he saw.  
Once we were outside of the library Sirius's hand crept upwards a little, so that he was holding onto my waist.  
"Right," he whispered into my ear. "I have the map so we don't actually have to leave the castle. We'll go to the Room of Requirement, I've something nice in mind."  
"Ok Sirius, you're the man." I fell back into my easy banter with him.  
He threw his head back in laughter.  
"Yes I am." He agreed, giving me one of his smiles that usually made a girls knees go weak. He didn't have that impact on me though, we were just good friends, I never saw him in any other way.

As we ambled towards the room of requirement the doors appeared, Sirius looked smug.   
"I'll go in first, you follow and when you do come in, give a glance over your shoulder and give a little smirk or sexy smile alright?" His breath was hot on my ear.  
"Sure." I sounded less than certain.  
Sirius slipped into the room and held the door open for me, as I was halfway over the threshold I turned back, I couldn't see anyone but I gave a little sexy smirk, as if I knew I was in for some fun. Just for good measure I slid my hand along the door as I passed and over Sirius's hand.  
"Nicely done." He muttered. "I'd almost think you'd done this before."  
I giggled, keeping up the pretence of flirting.  
It made him beam wider.  
He shut the door with an assured kick. He then took out his wand and placed some charms upon it.  
I raised an eyebrow.  
"Can't have people knowing this isn't real can we?" His eyes twinkled.  
I nodded in agreement.   
While he warded the room I slinked over to the couch that was before a blazing fire. I settled down gratefully, pulling off the leather jacket, but I found that without the jacket on I felt quite exposed and a little shy, hardly surprising baring in mind I'm usually so modestly dressed. A short while later Sirius sat down next to me on the sofa, it felt like an ordinary night in the common room.  
"So, you acted well." I could see the question burning in his eyes.  
"Yeah well," I tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Every summer Lily and I take some courses, one time there was a drama one, we did it mainly so that Lily could pretend she still hated-"  
I slapped a hand over my mouth, my eyes bulging. Lily would kill me if I told anyone, especially Sirius!  
"Pretend she still hated who?" A smirk strolled across his features. "James?"  
His sharp grey eyes searched my green ones.  
"Yeah." I squeaked. "But please don't tell him! Oh, Sirius please! Lily will kill me!"  
"No, I won't tell, but I might tease." He promised.  
I sighed and sagged with relief.  
"So, how exactly is tonight going to work?" I got straight back to business.  
"Already thinking about getting Remus? Someone's in loooovvvvee."   
I huffed at him and turned my face away.  
He barked out his laughter then turned my face back to him, Sirius always was very tactile, much to my twins displeasure.  
"It's simple, we go back laughing and smiling. Then before you go up to your dorm I'll kiss you, hopefully by that point the others will have riled Remus up enough so that when he sees us he just snatches you from my arms and claims you properly for himself." The boy grinned at the end.  
I took a few deep breaths.  
"All sounds good apart from the kissing." I muttered.  
He slid closer to me on the settee, it felt a little awkward, I considered Sirius to be a good friend, not like a brother but definitely like family. He slipped a hand onto my bare shoulder and stroked it softly, being the ladies man he is, he knew exactly how to convince my body to feel good. Goosebumps rose on my skin, not from cold but from excitement, he took in the detail with a small smile.  
"Just forget who I am, it'll be awkward for me too." He grinned briefly. "Just follow my lead, kissing is actually a very enjoyable experience."  
He leant forwards, pushing his face close to mine until our lips were millimetres apart, my eyes had shut in anticipation, but he paused yet I kept my eyes closed.  
"Just imagine I'm Remus." Was the last thing he said before his lips brushed against mine.

Two and a half hours, lots of laughter, smiles and secrets later Sirius and I hurried back to the common room. We had about three minutes until curfew, and we still weren't close to the tower, so Sirius being Sirius decided to sling me over his shoulder. His arms were wrapped tightly around my legs. I had to keep an arm wrapped over my breasts to stop them from falling out of the revealing dress. He ran along with me on his shoulder, we made it back to the tower with seconds to spare.  
I'm quite sure I squealed the entire way, being carried was fun.  
"Acromantula!" Sirius shouted at the portrait.  
She swung open with a gasp when she saw me being man handled, and Sirius charged through the passage and into the common room.   
I heard Lily gasp and James guffaw when they saw that Sirius had hold of my legs.  
"Alright there Rose?" Lily called round.  
"She's peachy." Sirius answered for me, probably looking at the curve of my buttocks. He set me down on the floor gracefully and made sure I was decent before he stepped aside to reveal the other marauders and Lily sat in front of the fire playing marbles. (A game thanks to Lily and I that everyone in Gryffindor tower now knew.) I noticed with a little glee that Remus was looking thoroughly worked up about something.  
Sirius placed his hand in the small of my back, that was my cue.  
"Well," I yawned, "I've had a thoroughly pleasant evening and I think I'll turn in for the night. Night all."   
I ran my tounge over my teeth before cheekily smiling, sending a wink to Lily. I had just gotten to the bottom of the girls stairs when a hand whirled me round, I was then facing Sirius.  
"Don't I get a kiss?" He smiled, cockily.  
I bit my lip and pretending to consider the request, before I leant up and pressed my lips to his. Almost immediately he deepened the kiss, I followed his lead. The kiss was pleasant but not extraordinary, when he licked my lip for permission to enter I obligingly opened my mouth. I felt him snake a hand round my waist, the other crept towards my breast. I just kept mine on his shoulders. Suddenly Sirius was yanked away from me. A heavy breathing Remus was in front of me.  
"YOU'RE MINE!" He bellowed.  
Without so much as another word he flung me over his shoulder as I'd been slung across Sirius's and he marched up the boys steps to their dorm. As he grabbed me I gave a little shriek of joy, and remembered just in the nick of time to cover my breasts.  
There were wolf whistles coming from down the stairs.  
Once we'd reached the boys dorm Remus strode inside, kicked the door shut and then threw me down on his bed. I laid back and watched him as he towered over me.  
"You're mine." He repeated. "My girlfriend now."  
His amber eyes were glittering with lust, desire and something I couldn't define, but it was primal, passionate. He paused for a moment waiting for me to say something.  
"Yes, I'm yours." I bit my lip. "But you're mine too. I won't share."  
As I spoke he covered my body with his, and began the process of a good old fashioned claim. A process that I very much enjoyed and begged to keep repeating.

The following morning Remus and I bounced hand in hand down the boys dorm stairs, it was rather late but the other marauders and Lily were all sat down in front of the empty fire place. I think they'd slept there all night. No one said anything, they took one look at my neck, which was on display due to the fact that my hair was French braided again and knew exactly what had happened. I was a claimed woman.


End file.
